religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Help:Terminologie op Wikipedia
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan Terminologie type=search width=20 namespaces=Help**,Wikipedia**,Sjabloon searchbuttonlabel=Zoeken bgcolor=#666666 break=no |} Religie Wiki is een zeer laagdrempelig project. Toch is het zo dat vooral in commentaar bij wijzigingen van artikelen, op overlegpagina's en op het forum regelmatig bepaalde terminologie of bepaald jargon gebruikt wordt. Op deze pagina wordt geprobeerd hiervan een overzicht te geven. Deze terminologie dient vooral niet in de artikelen van Religie Wiki zelf te worden gebruikt! Tenslotte: Niemand hoeft deze terminologie te leren; er kan aan Religie Wiki meegewerkt worden, zonder deze terminologie te kennen. Overzicht van de terminologie ;+ : Toegevoegd. Bijvoorbeeld +cat betekent dat er een categorie is toegevoegd, +en betekent dat er een Engelse interwikilink is toegevoegd. ;- ;-/- : Weggehaald. Bijvoorbeeld ''-ln'' of ''-/- ln'' betekent dat er een link is weggehaald. ;@ : Lat. ad / Eng. at (bij) - opmerking in reactie op iemand anders. A ;aanv : Aanvulling. ;AC : Zie arbitragecommissie. ;achterkamertje : Voluit het achterkamertje van de kroeg, is een overlegpagina waarheen discussies uit de kroeg die wat minder gezellig zijn, bijvoorbeeld vanwege ruzie, heen verplaatst worden en waar deze discussies ook voortgezet kunnen worden. Veel mensen zullen deze plek juist willen vermijden. Zie anders: Religie:Achterkamertje. ;admin : Zie: moderator. ;anoniem ;anonieme gebruiker : Iemand die wijzigingen doet op het project, zonder een account aangemaakt te hebben of zonder ingelogd te zijn. De bewerking wordt dan toegeschreven aan het IP-adres van de computer waarmee een gebruiker een pagina aanpast. ;arbcie : Zie: arbitragecommissie. ;arbcom : Zie: arbitragecommissie. ;arbitragecommissie : Groep door de gemeenschap verkozen personen die belast is met het oplossen van conflicten tussen gebruikers. Zie: Wikipedia:Arbitragecommissie. ;artikelnaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor artikelen en alle pagina's bevat die niet worden voorafgegaan door een in het systeem gedefineerd voorvoegsel. Zie . ;aut : Zie: auteursrechten. ;auteur : Een bijdrager aan het project of een aanduiding voor problemen met de auteursrechten. Zie: auteursrechten. ;auteursrechten (copyvio) : Meestal kort voor 'auteursrechtenschending': een tekst die is overgenomen van een boek of website zonder dat daar toestemming toe was. ;autobevestigde gebruiker (autoconfirmed user) : Gebruiker die minstens 4 dagen geregistreerd is. Zie: . ;av : Aanvulling. ;AWB : AutoWikiBrowser, een half-automatische editor, zie: Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser. B ;b : bot-bewerking (op geschiedenispagina), zie bot. ;bwc : Zie: bewerkingsconflict. ;bc : Zie: bureaucraat. ;beg(je) ;beginnetje : Een artikel dat geen doorverwijspagina of redirect is en nog zeer weinig inhoud bevat. Voor een preciesere omschrijving; zie Wikipedia:beginnetje. Veel medewerkers aan Wikipedia of Religie Wiki zijn allergisch voor beginnetjes en regelmatig worden er discussies over de ongewenstheid van beginnetjes gevoerd. Zie ook: . ;bestandsnaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor geüploade bestanden (waaronder afbeeldingen), waarbij de pagina's voorafgegaan worden door het voorvoegsel Bestand:. Zie . ;beveiligen ;beveiligde pagina : Een pagina die "beveiligd" is, kan alleen door moderatoren bewerkt worden. ;bewerken ;bewerking : Het aanbrengen van wijzigingen in een pagina. ;bewerkingsconflict : De situatie dat twee personen dezelfde pagina proberen te bewerken. In een dergelijk geval dient men op de een of andere wijze een samensmelting van beide bewerkingen door te voeren. Zie: . ;bewerkingsoorlog (edit war of terugdraaioorlog) : Situatie waarin twee of meer gebruikers een conflict hebben over een pagina, en deze regelmatig van de ene in de andere versie en weer terug wordt veranderd. Zie: Religie:Bewerkingsoorlog. ;bewerkingssamenvatting : de beschrijving van de bewerking die iemand doet, ingevuld in het kader onder het bewerkingsveld. ;bloemetje : Een bloemetje aan iemand gegeven, vergelijkbaar met sterren. Zie: Wikipedia:Sterren voor bewezen diensten. ;blok : Iemand die "een blok heeft", kan geen pagina's meer bewerken. ;blokken ;blokkeren : Een actie van een moderator, waarbij een bepaalde gebruiker het bewerken van Wikipediapagina's onmogelijk wordt gemaakt. Zie: blokkeerlogboek en Lijst van geblokkeerde gebruikers en IP-adressen. ;bot : (of robot) Een programma dat wordt gebruikt om automatisch of half-automatisch, niet via een gewone webbrowser, pagina's te creëren of te veranderen. Veruit de meest gebruikte bot is gemaakt door Rob Hooft. Zie: Wikipedia:Bots en . ;botbit : aanduiding in de software dat een gebruiker een bot is, en zijn wijzigingen daarom niet standaard getoond worden in de recente wijzigingen. ;broodkruimel : De expliciete weergave van welke categorieën een categorie direct of indirect deel uitmaakt. Voorbeeld op de pagina van categorie Nederland: Geografie -- Wereld -- Europa. Zie ook: broodkruimelnavigatie. ;bureaucraat : Een moderator die de taak op zich genomen heeft om, na goedkeuring hiervan door de gemeenschap, een andere gebruiker moderator te maken, een gebruiker op verzoek kan hernoemen of een botflag te plaatsen. Zie: Religie:Bureaucraat. ;bwc : Zie: bewerkingsconflict. C ;cat / cats : Zie: categorie. ;catcor : Zie: catwijz. ;categorie : Een indelingenschema om gerelateerde onderwerpen te groeperen; zie voor meer informatie over het gebruik. ;categorienaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor categorieën, waarbij de pagina's voorafgegaan worden door het voorvoegsel Categorie:. Zie . ;catfix : Zie: catwijz. ;catsort : Een wijziging van de sortering binnen een categorie. ;catten : Categoriseren, een artikel in een categorie plaatsen. ;catwijz : Wijziging van een of meerdere categorieën. ;chapter : de lokale versie van de Wikimedia Foundation, zie Vereniging Wikimedia Nederland. ;Checkuser : Gebruikers met checkuser-rechten kunnen nakijken welke ip-adressen gebruikers gebruiken. Ook: een door een dergelijke gebruiker gemaakte controle. Zie: Wikipedia:Checkuser. ;commons : Commons is een site waar bestanden geüpload kunnen worden, die vervolgens voor de wikipedia's van alle talen beschikbaar zijn, in tegenstelling tot lokaal geüploade bestanden, die enkel voor de wikipedia van die taal te gebruiken zijn. Zie: Wikimedia Commons ;copyvio ;copyright violation : Zie auteursrechten. ;corr : Correctie, herstel van een fout. ;crat : Zie bureaucraat. ;CU : Zie Checkuser. D ;deletionist : Iemand die voorstander is van het verwijderen van artikelen over in zijn ogen triviale onderwerpen ;dev : Zie: developer. ;developer : Iemand die nieuwe software ontwikkelt of bestaande software verbetert. ;doorverwijspagina : Een pagina met links naar andere artikelen die anders dezelfde naam zouden hebben. Een overzicht van doorverwijspagina's staat op Wikipedia:Doorverwijspagina en . ;dossier : Een toevoeging aan de lijst van vandalistische acties die de vandaal heeft uitgevoerd. Hij bouwt met zijn acties a.h.w. een dossier op. ;dp : Zie: doorverwijspagina. ;ds : Zie: dossier. ;ds-av : Dossier aanvulling, zie ook: dossier. ;dubbele redirect : Een redirect naar een pagina die zelf weer een redirect is. Deze zijn zeer ongewenst. Reparatie is om de redirect te wijzigen naar wat het eigenlijk moet zijn. ;duplicaten : Twee of meer pagina's over hetzelfde onderwerp, die tot een pagina samengevoegd zouden moeten worden. Zie: Wikipedia:Samenvoegen. E ;E : Zie: niet encyclopedisch. ;edit ;editten : Zie: bewerking. ;edit war : Zie: bewerkingsoorlog. ;en: : de Engelstalige Wikipedia. Zo ook de: voor de Duitstalige, nl: voor de Nederlandstalige, fy: voor de Friestalige etcetera. Zie ook de complete lijst met taalcodes. ;Engelse constructie : Zie: Amsterdam-constructie ;etalage : Een pagina waarop links staan van artikelen die bijzonder worden gewaardeerd, vanwege de inhoud, leesbaarheid, volledigheid, enzovoorts. Zie Wikipedia:Etalage. ;ev : Enkelvoud. ;exlink : Een externe link. ;externe link : Verwijzing naar artikelen of sites buiten Wikipedia en buiten andere Wikimedia-projecten. F ;fancruft : Onderwerpen van artikelen of secties van artikelen die enkel van belang zijn voor een klein groepje enthousiaste fans. Zie Wikipedia:Fancruft. ;fix : Herstel (van een artikel, een link of iets anders). G ;gebroken redirect : Redirect naar een niet-bestaande pagina. Wordt over het algemeen als ongewenst beschouwd. ;gebruikersnaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor gebruikerspagina's en andere ondersteunende pagina's van gebruikers. Deze pagina's worden voorafgegaan door het voorvoegsel Gebruiker:. Zie . ;gebruikersoverlegpagina : De overlegpagina van een Wikipedia-gebruiker. Zie ook: Wikipedia:Overlegpagina en Speciaal:Mijnoverleg. ;gebruikerspagina : De "eigen" pagina van een Wikipedia-medewerker. Zie ook: Wikipedia:Gebruikerspagina en Speciaal:Mijnpagina. ;gebruikersportaal : Een portaal dat dient als het centrale punt van activiteiten en communicatie op Wikipedia. Zie: Portaal:Gebruikersportaal. ;geen informatie : In de context van bestanden betekent deze uitdrukking meestal dat er of geen licentie is opgegeven, of dat onvoldoende informatie is gegeven om de licentie te kunnen achterhalen. ;geregistreerde gebruiker : Een gebruiker die een gebruikersnaam heeft aangemaakt. ;gi : Zie: geen informatie. ;GNU/FDL : De licentie waaronder de Wikipedia-teksten zijn geplaatst. Houdt kortweg in dat iedereen de tekst mag gebruiken en veranderen, mits de oorspronkelijke auteur wordt vermeld en het resultaat ook weer onder de GNU/FDL valt. ;gop : Zie: gebruikersoverlegpagina. ;gp : Zie: gebruikerspagina. ;gram : Grammatica of Verbetering van grammatica. ;grijze lijst : Lijst van IP-adressen die vaak vandalisme plegen. Adressen op de grijze lijst mogen bij vandalisme direct geblokkeerd worden. H ;helpnaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor helppagina's van Wikipedia. Deze pagina's worden voorafgegaan door het voorvoegsel Help:. Zie . ;hercat ;hercatten : Opnieuw categoriseren, een artikel in een andere categorie plaatsen. ;herstellen : Een pagina terugbrengen naar een oudere versie nadat de pagina gevandaliseerd of anderszins verslechterd is. ;hist : History, een link die aangeeft, wat de voorgeschiedenis, de bewerkingsgeschiedenis, van een artikel is. ;hoofdnaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor artikelen en alle pagina's bevat die niet worden voorafgegaan door een in het systeem gedefineerd voorvoegsel. Zie . I ;idd : Inderdaad ;iig : In ieder geval ;imho : In my humble opinion (naar mijn bescheiden mening; nmbm) ;inactiviteitsregel : De regel dat wanneer een moderator te weinig actief is de knopjes die moderatoren hebben moet inleveren. ;inclusionist : Iemand die geen artikelen wil verwijderen, of in elk geval niet vanwege (het belang van) het onderwerp. ;infobox : Een infobox op Wikipedia is een sjabloon in een artikel, over het algemeen aan de rechterzijde, waarin op consistente wijze informatie wordt gepresenteerd m.b.t. het artikel en invulbare waarden (parameters) heeft. Zie Wikipedia:Sjablonen. ;interprojectlink : Een koppeling tussen artikelen op verschillende wikimediaprojecten, bijvoorbeeld een link naar Wictionary/WikiWoordenboek in een artikel op Wikipedia. Niet te verwarren met een interwiki die linkt naar artikelen van Wikipedia's in andere talen. Interprojectlinks worden ook sisterlinks, zusterlinks of zusterprojectlinks genoemd. ;interwiki : Een koppeling tussen twee artikelen over hetzelfde onderwerp op Wikipedia's van verschillende talen. Bijvoorbeeld nl, en, ja staan voor respectievelijk de Nederlandstalige, Engelstalige, Japanse, enzovoorts Wikipedia. Als een wijziging +sv: of sv: als samenvatting heeft, dan is bijvoorbeeld een Zweedse interwiki-link toegevoegd. Interwikilinks worden ook taallinks genoemd. Zie ook: . ;interwikibot : Een bot (zie aldaar) die interwiki's toevoegt, verandert of verwijdert. ;intro : De allereerste alinea van een artikel. Het streven is, dat hier een beknopte introductie in het onderwerp wordt gegeven, of iets als een definitie, mits er maar in volgende alineas meer over het onderwerp volgt. ;irc : Het chat-kanaal van Wikipedia. Zie: Wikipedia Chat. ;IRL : In Real Life, niet op het internet K ;k : kleine bewerking (op geschiedenispagina). Zie ook: ;Kleine edits ster : Zie ster. ;kleine wijziging : een wijziging die niet de moeite waard is om alle gebruikers op te wijzen: correcties van spelfouten, stijl- en typefouten en het corrigeren of aanbrengen van (inter)wikilinks. ;kroeg : Virtuele plek waar Wikipedianen onderling babbelen en overleggen over allerlei zaken, doorgaans zeer informeel; Zie: Wikipedia:De kroeg. L ;leeghalen : Het verwijderen van alle inhoud van een pagina. ;lemma : Term waaronder bepaalde inhoud wordt opgenomen in de encyclopedie; artikeltitel. Zie: Wikipedia:Lemma. ;lf : Zie: link fix. ;link : Verwijzing binnen een artikel naar een ander artikel op dezelfde Wikipedia. ;linken : Een link toevoegen. ;linkfix : Verbetering van een link, zodat deze direct naar de juiste pagina verwijst. ;linksnoei : Het verwijderen van een overdaad aan (externe) links. ;linkspam : Het toevoegen van commerciële of niet-relevante externe links aan artikelen. Wordt als ongewenst beschouwd. ;ln : Zie: link. ;lohi of lohipedia : Aanduiding van de wiki / Wikipedia op momenten dat de server traag is (komt gelukkig recentelijk zelden of nooit voor). Afgeleid van het Hawaïaanse woord "lohi" = langzaam, naar analogie van "wiki" = snel M ;MagischeGrensSter : Zie ster. ;medewerker : Zie: Wikipediaan. ;Mediaster : Zie ster. ;Mediawiki : De software waarop Wikipedia draait; zie ook MediaWiki. ;MediaWikinaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor pagina's met systeemteksten van Wikipedia. Deze pagina's worden voorafgegaan door het voorvoegsel MediaWiki:. Zie . ;Meta / Meta-Wiki : Een Wiki om te overleggen over Wikipedia en andere Wikimediaprojecten op een niveau hoger dan de afzonderlijke Wikipedia. Zie: Meta-Wiki en de Nederlandse hoofdpagina aldaar ;mi : Mijns inziens (d.i.: naar mijn mening). ;mijn bijdragen : De bijdragen die je als gebruiker hebt gedaan. ;mijn voorkeuren : Om bepaalde voorkeuren instellen, die de beïnvloeden hoe Wikipedia-pagina's eruit zien en bewerkt kunnen worden. Zie ook: . ;mod ;moderator : Een persoon die de taak op zich heeft genomen om algemeen onderhoud te plegen waar dit wordt gewenst, zoals het bestrijden van vandalisme en verwijderen van ongewenste pagina's. Zie: Wikipedia:Moderator. ;moderatorenkliek : Vermeende, mogelijk volledig fictieve, zeer hechte samenwerking tussen een aantal moderatoren die elkaar door dik en dun zouden steunen in beslissingen en overleg. ;moderator van dienst : De moderator die de taak op zich neemt om de lijst van ter verbetering/verwijdering genomineerde artikelen door te lopen en te bepalen wat wel en niet blijven kan. ;mv : Meervoud. N ;naamruimte : Een naamruimte is een groep pagina's die allen voorzien zijn van een in het systeem gedefinieerd voorvoegsel, waarbij de naam van een pagina door het voorvoegsel voorafgegaan wordt, tenzij de pagina zich in de artikelnaamruimte bevindt. Er worden op de Nederlandstalige Wikipedia momenteel 18 naamruimtes onderscheiden. Zie . ;navigatietabel of navigatiesjabloon : Een bepaald soort sjabloon dat (vrijwel altijd) onderaan een artikel wordt geplaatst zodat gemakkelijk tussen artikelen van een zelfde onderwerp kan worden gesprongen. Zie Wikipedia:Sjablonen. ;ne of NE : Zie: niet encyclopedisch. ;NeTTies : Een Belgisch elektronisch tijdschrift (e-zine), waar de Nederlandstalige Wikipedia iedere week een bijdrage voor probeert te verzorgen. Zie: Wikipedia:Wekelijkse bijdrage in NeTTieS. ;ni : Niet ingelogd. ;niet encyclopedisch of NE : Een bijdrage die niet geschikt wordt geacht voor opname in Wikipedia. Bijvoorbeeld omdat de inhoud te specialistisch is, of niet interessant genoeg om voor het nageslacht te bewaren. Of een bijdrage wel of niet niet encyclopedisch is, is vaak een subjectieve beoordeling. NE is iets anders dan "nog niet af" (zie: ''wiu'') ;nlrc : Het kanaal #nlrc op IRC-server irc.freenodes.net. Hierop worden alle wijzigingen op de Nederlandstalige Wikipedia getoond. Zie: Wikipedia Chat. ;nocat : No Category (Geen Categorie). Artikelen die niet in een categorie zijn geplaatst worden gemarkeerd met het Sjabloon:Nocat. ;NOTOC : Blokkering van inhoudsopgave die bij 3 of meer kopjes automatisch verschijnt (tenzij uitgezet in de persoonlijke instellingen). Zie: . ;npov : Afkorting voor het Engelse Neutral Point of View (= neutraal standpunt). Beschrijving van objectiviteit zoals die bij Wikipedia toegepast wordt. Tegengestelde van: pov (Point of View). ;nuweg : Sjabloon waarmee wordt aangegeven dat een artikel onzinnig of overduidelijk vandalisme of reclame is, en daarom op de lijst voor onmiddellijk te verwijderen pagina's is gezet. Zie ook: Wikipedia:Te verwijderen pagina's/Direct te verwijderen. ;nuweggen : Het nuweg-sjabloon aan een artikel toevoegen. Ook wel: een artikel direct verwijderen. O ;og : Ongewenste gebruikersnaam (sjabloon) ;ogg : Type mediabestand voor audio of video dat gebruikt wordt op Wikimedia projecten (zoals Wikipedia). Zie ook: (geluid) en . ;op : Zie: overlegpagina. ;opiniepeiling : Zie: peiling. ;ot : onbepaalde tijd, vaak gebruik bij blokkades. ;OTRS : een centraal e-mailsysteem van Wikimedia en staat voor Open-source Ticket Request System. Zie ook: Wikipedia:OTRS ;overlegpagina : Een pagina waarop overleg kan worden gevoerd over een artikel op Wikipedia, bijvoorbeeld omdat de inhoud onduidelijk of incorrect is. Er zijn twee soorten overlegpagina's, enerzijds de overlegpagina van een artikel, anderzijds de persoonlijke overlegpagina van een gebruiker (gop). Zie ook: Wikipedia:Overlegpagina P ;pa : Zie: Persoonlijke aanval en Wikipedia:Geen persoonlijke aanvallen. ;pagina buiten gebruik : De pagina staat als verwijderingskandidaat op Wikipedia:Te verwijderen pagina's. ;pb ;pbr : Zie: pub. ;peiling : Telling van de meningen die onder medewerkers aanwezig zijn rond een bepaald vraagstuk. Minder formeel dan een stemming. ;permalink ;permanente link : een link naar een bepaalde versie van een pagina die altijd correct blijft zolang de pagina niet verwijderd is. Een permalink wordt vaak gebruikt voor archiverings- of bronvermeldingsgerelateerde zaken. Zie . ;persoonlijke aanval : Zie: Persoonlijke aanval en Wikipedia:Geen persoonlijke aanvallen. ;portaal : Een soort ingang tot de informatie die Wikipedia biedt. De bedoeling van portalen is, dat de informatie op een intuïntieve manier wordt gepresenteerd. Het gebruik van een portaal is volledig optioneel. Zie Wikipedia:Portalen. ;portaalnaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor alle navigatieportalen en hun ondersteunde subpagina's. Deze pagina's worden voorafgegaan door het voorvoegsel Portaal:. Zie . ;pov : Afkorting voor het Engelse Point of View (= niet neutraal standpunt). Afwijking van de objectiviteit zoals die bij Wikipedia toegepast wordt. Tegengestelde van: npov (Neutral Point of View). ;povpushing : De eigen mening (point of view) herhaald en hinderlijk doordrukken. ;pub : Puber. Een sjabloon dat aangeeft dat iemand (puberaal) aan het knoeien is in artikelen. ;purge : het legen van je cache van je browser op jouw computer (in die cache kunnen oudere versies van pagina's staan). R ;rc : Afkorting van recent changes. Zie: recente wijzigingen. ;rd : Zie: redirect. ;re : Bericht in reactie op... ;recat ;recatten : Zie: hercatten. ;recente wijzigingen (recent changes) : Pagina waarop alle recent aangebrachte wijzigingen op Wikipedia staan aangegeven. Zie: Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen. ;red redig : Redactie / het redigiren van een artikel. ;redir ;redirect : Pagina die automatisch doorverwijst naar een andere pagina. Wordt gemaakt met #REDIRECT paginanaam . Zie: Wikipedia:Redirect en . ;Referentie gewenst : Betekent dat een uitspraak in de artikeltekst dringend van een referentie in de vorm van een verwijzing naar een andere tekst voorzien zou moeten worden. Zie: Wikipedia:Bronvermelding en . ;revert ;reverten : Het terugdraaien van een wijziging waardoor de vorige versie van een pagina wordt hersteld. Wordt gedaan bij vandalisme of (al dan niet vermeende) onjuistheden in de nieuwe versie. ;revert war : Zie: bewerkingsoorlog. ;robot : Zie: bot. ;rode link : link naar een pagina die nog niet bestaat ;rv : Zie: revert. ;rw : Zie: recente wijzigingen. S ;samenvatting : Zie bewerkingssamenvatting. ;samenvoegen : Van twee pagina's één pagina maken. Zie: Wikipedia:Samenvoegen en . ;sb : Zie Serverbelasting. ;SchrijversSter : Zie ster. ;semi-beveiligd ;semi-beveiligen : Een pagina die semi-beveiligd is kan alleen door ingelogde gebruikers worden gewijzigd. ;Serverbelasting : Het beslag dat een pagina legt op de bandbreedte. ;sisterlinks : Zie zusterlinks. ;sisterproject : Zie zusterproject. ;sjab ;sjabloon : Standaardvorm voor een pagina of deel van een pagina. Er zijn bijvoorbeeld een sjablonen voor landen, voor pausen, etcetera. Zie: Wikipedia:Sjablonen en . ;sjablonenplakker : Meestal negatieve aanduiding van iemand die zich bezighoudt met het plaatsen van sjablonen op veel pagina's ;sjabloonnaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor sjablonen, waarbij de pagina's voorafgegaan worden door het voorvoegsel Sjabloon:. Zie en Wikipedia:Sjablonen. ;sokpop ;sokpopper : Iemand met meerdere accounts (zie sokpopperij) ;sokpopperij : Het hebben van meerdere accounts, waardoor iemand zichzelf kan steunen in discussies of peilingen oneerlijk kan beïnvloeden. Hierdoor ontstaat onrust. Zie: sokpop en Wikipedia:Sokpop. ;sp : Zie: spelling. ;spelling : correctie van een spelfout. ;standaard-naamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor artikelen en alle pagina's bevat die niet worden voorafgegaan door een in het systeem gedefineerd voorvoegsel. Zie . ;stemlokaal : Een centrale plek waar over allerlei zaken gestemd wordt, om versnippering tegen te gaan van stemmingen die voorheen op allerlei overlegpagina's plaatsvonden. Zie: Wikipedia:Stemlokaal. ;ster : Diverse varianten, zoals Ster van Verdienste, Schrijversster, Ster voor buitengewone diensten, Kleine edits ster, MediaSter, en MagischeGrensSter. Dit zijn voornamelijk bedankjes die iedere gebruiker aan andere gebruikers kan geven als blijk van waardering. Reden kan zijn: het harde werk dat de ontvanger op een bepaald gebied heeft verzet, of andere activiteiten waarmee de ontvanger zich verdienstelijk heeft gemaakt voor de Nederlandstalige Wikipedia. Zie: Wikipedia:Sterren voor bewezen diensten. ;Ster van Verdienste : Zie: ster. ;Ster voor buitengewone diensten : Zie: ster. ;Stervrije Zone : Al die overlegpagina's waarop aangegeven staat dat een wikipediaan geen ster wenst te ontvangen. Zie ook: ster. ;steward : Iemand die op het gehele project de verantwoordelijkheid heeft om personen rechten toe te kennen en te ontnemen. Zie: Wikipedia:Steward. ;SUL : Single User Login: inloggen op meerdere Wikimedia-projecten met 1 gebruikersaccount, aan te zetten via de persoonlijke voorkeuren. ;sv : Zie: samenvoegen. ;sysop : oudere naam voor moderator (afkorting van het Engelse "system operator"). ;systeembeheerder : oudere naam voor moderator. T ;taallink : Zie: interwiki. ;tag : Een hoeveelheid letters omsloten door een "<" en een ">" bedoeld voor HTML- of andere codes. ;tekstdump : Een letterlijk uit een boek of van een site overgenomen, vaak auteursrechtelijk beschermde, tekst die als of in een artikel wordt neergezet. Een tekstdump voldoet daarnaast doorgaans ook niet aan de opmaakconventies. ;template : Zie: Sjabloon. ;terugdraaioorlog : Zie: Bewerkingsoorlog. ;TOC : De afkorting van table of contents inhoudsopgave, die automatisch bij 3 of meer kopjes verschijnt (tenzij uitgezet in de persoonlijke instellingen). Zie: . ;trivia : Vermeldingen die eigenlijk niet direct bij het onderwerp van het artikel horen, maar toch vermeldenswaard zijn. ;troll : Iemand die moedwillig de samenwerking op dit project tracht te saboteren, onrust probeert te zaaien en/of medegebruikers probeert te irriteren om aandacht te krijgen. Zie: Troll (internet). ;trollen : Zich gedragen als een trol. ;tvp : Te verwijderen pagina. Zie: Wikipedia:Te verwijderen pagina's. ;typo : Zie: spelling. V ;vandaal : Iemand die zijn of haar tijd verspilt aan vandalisme, het moedwillig beschadigen van een artikel of pagina. De acties van een vandaal zijn per definitie tijdverspilling, want zij worden altijd ongedaan gemaakt, vaak al binnen luttele seconden of minuten, door de vele oplettende, constructieve Wikipedianen. ;vandaliseren ;vandalisme : Een moedwillige beschadiging aanbrengen op een pagina op Wikipedia. Dit kan onder meer zijn een verwijdering van tekst zonder reden, plaatsing van foute, beledigende of grappig bedoelde teksten waar deze niet op hun plaats zijn, etcetera. Zie: Wikipedia:Vandalisme. ;verwijderlijst of pagina : Lijst met te verwijderen pagina's. Paradoxaal genoeg kan iemand een artikel op de verwijderlijst zetten, in de hoop dat mensen het juist genoeg verbeteren, zodat het van de verwijderlijst gehaald kan worden. Zie: Wikipedia:Te verwijderen pagina's. ;verwijder(ings)sessie (vws) : de dagelijkse verwijdering van een serie pagina's van Wikipedia:Te verwijderen pagina's. ;verwijzing : speciaal type redirects die gebruikt kunnen worden om sneller op een pagina in de Wikipedia- te komen. Zie: Wikipedia:Verwijzing. ;vjv&gjg : Voel je vrij en ga je gang ;volglijst : Een speciale pagina die een overzicht weergeeft van de pagina's die een gebruiker wil volgen. Zie ook: . ;voorkeuren : Zie: mijn voorkeuren. ;vws : Zie: verwijdersessie. W ;w : Welkom, een sjabloon waarmee iemand een nieuwe Wikipediaan verwelkomt. ;wa : Welkom anoniem, een sjabloon waarmee iemand een anonieme gebruiker op diens overlegpagina verwelkomt. ;waarschuwing : Een signaal afgegeven aan een vandaal om hem ertoe te bewegen te stoppen met zijn ongewenste acties. ;wb : Sjabloon of afkorting waarmee iemand aangeeft dat een artikel slechts een woordenboekdefinitie geeft en daarom niet thuishoort op Wikipedia. Zie ook: woordenboek en Wikipedia:Woordenboekdefinitie. ;wees ;weeskind ;weeskindartikel ;weespagina (of 'eiland' , met varianten) : Een artikel waarnaar geen ander artikel binnen dezelfde Wikipedia verwijst. "Met dezelfde Wikipedia" wordt hier de Nederlandstalige bedoeld. Een wees kan wél interwiki's hebben (naar artikelen in andere talen). Zie ook: Speciaal:Weespagina's. ;weesoverleg(pagina) : een overlegpagina die per abuis is blijven staan terwijl het bijbehorende artikel reeds is verwijderd ;weesredirect : een redirect die naar een niet-bestaande pagina verwijst of een redirect waarnaar niet gelinkt wordt. ;weg : Sjabloon waarmee iemand aangeeft dat een artikel niet thuishoort op Wikipedia; een artikel met het weg-sjabloon wordt op de lijst van te verwijderen pagina's gezet. Zie ook: Wikipedia:Te verwijderen pagina's. ;weggen : Het weg-sjabloon aan een artikel toevoegen. ;Wet van Murphy-Ellywa ;Wet van Ellywa : Variant van de Wet van Murphy. Zie: Wikipedia:Wet van Ellywa. ;wheelwar : een conflict tussen twee of meer moderatoren waarin zij elkaars beheersmatige handelingen ongedaan maken. Zie: Wikipedia:Wheelwar. ;wiki : Het woord 'wiki' komt van het Hawaïaanse wiki wiki = snel, vlug. Het staat voor: :* Wikipedia, of :*iets anders, dat echter wel gebruikmaakt van de "WikiWiki"-software gebruikt, of :*gebruiken of gewoonten op Wikipedia en andere wikiprojecten: Dat is heel erg wiki. ;wiki- : Het element wiki-'' wordt voor allerlei woorden geplakt, en legt een verband met Wikipedia. Voorbeelden: ''wikiverslaafdheid, wikibladzijde. ;Wikiaan : Een gebruiker/medewerker die op meerdere projecten van Wikimedia werkt. ;wikiaholic : ;wikiholic : Iemand die verslaafd is geraakt aan het tijd doorbrengen op Wikipedia. Zie: Wikipedia:Wikiaholic. ;Wikibooks : Zoals Wikipedia een vrije encyclopedie is, is wikibooks een project waar boeken worden geschreven. Zie: Wikibooks ;wikibreak : Een korte of langere periode waarin iemand geen bijdrage levert aan Wikipedia. Ook wel wikantie. ;wikificatie ;wikificeren : Een doorgaans nieuw artikel zodanig herschrijven dat het past binnen de Wikipedia-huisstijl (met introductiezin, koppelingen, interwiki's, witregels, vetgedrukte woorden, cursieve woorden en dergelijke). Zie: . ;wikify : Een sjabloon waarmee wordt aangegeven dat een artikel wikificatie nodig heeft. ;wikiholic : Iemand die (te) veel tijd doorbrengt met bijdragen aan Wikipedia. ;Wikilink : Een interne link waarbij twee haken ... aan beide zijden van het begrip staan ;Wikimedia ;Wikimedia Foundation : De non-profitorganisatie die Wikipedia en andere projecten formeel beheert. Zie: Wikimedia Foundation. ;Wikinews : Zoals Wikipedia een vrije encyclopedie is, is wikinews een vrije nieuwsbron waar nieuwsartikelen worden geschreven. Zie: Wikinews. ;Wikipediaan : Medewerker aan Wikipedia. Iemand die slechts één typefout heeft verbeterd in een enkel artikel op een of andere Wikipedia, mag zich al Wikipediaan noemen. ;Wikipedianaamruimte : De naamruimte die bestemd is voor pagina's met betrekking tot het reilen en zeilen van Wikipedia. Deze pagina's worden voorafgegaan door het voorvoegsel Wikipedia:. Zie . ;Wikiquote : Zoals Wikipedia een vrije encyclopedie is, is Wikiquote een project waar citaten, uitdrukkingen en spreekwoorden worden verzameld. Zie: Wikiquote. ;Wikisource : Zoals Wikipedia een vrije encyclopedie is, is Wikisource een project waar vrije primaire teksten worden verzameld. Zie: Wikisource. ;Wikispecies : Zoals Wikipedia een vrije encyclopedie is, is Wikispecies een project dat een wetenschappelijke classificatie en beschrijving van planten en dieren tracht te maken. Zie: Wikispecies. ;Wikiversity : Zoals Wikipedia een vrije encyclopedie is, is Wikiversity een project dat als doel heeft het creëren van vrij leermateriaal. Zie: Wikiversity. ;wikivirus : Een virus dat ervoor zorgt dat veel mensen koortsachtig aan wikipedia meewerken. De incubatietijd van het wikivirus is in de meeste gevallen zeer kort. Veel mensen zijn na een kleine correctie aan een artikel als eerste edit al geïnfecteerd met het virus. Er is nog geen vaccin tegen ontwikkeld. Een symptoom van de aanwezigheid van het virus is dat iemand herhaaldelijk zegt van wikipedia te vertrekken of weg te blijven. ;wikiwaardig : Een artikel of onderwerp dat beschouwd wordt als geschikt voor Wikipedia. Het bestempelen van een artikel of onderwerp als wikiwaardig kan een subjectieve zaak zijn. ;wikiwiki of wiki : De software van Wikipedia en andere, vergelijkbare systemen. Zie: Wiki. ;WikiWoordenboek : Zie: wiktionary. ;wikt : Verwijzing naar een lemma in het WikiWoordenboek. Als het wikt-sjabloon aan een artikel wordt toegevoegd, krijgt het artikel daarmee een dergelijke verwijzing. ;Wiktionary : Zoals Wikipedia een vrije encyclopedie is, is Wiktionary een vrij woordenboek. Zie: Wiktionary. De Nederlandse Wiktionary is te vinden op http://nl.wiktionary.org en draagt de naam WikiWoordenboek. ;Willy on Wheels : Opvallend actieve vandaal die aanvankelijk op de Engelstalige, later ook op andere Wikipedia's de tekst "on wheels" aan paginatitels toevoegt. ;wiu : Werk in uitvoering, met verschillende varianten. Een sjabloon met deze naam geeft aan dat een artikel "werk in uitvoering" is, en wordt toegevoegd als men een artikel nog te summier vindt en het daarom op de verwijderlijst heeft geplaatst. De term wordt ook wel in algemene zin gebruikt om aan te geven dat men een artikel ondermaats vindt. Een soortgelijk sjabloon, wiu2, geeft aan dat de auteur verwacht de komende uren nog veel aan een artikel te zullen schaven; dit voorkomt plaatsing op de verwijderlijst. In het laatste geval kan een ander, als men bewerkingsconflicten wil vermijden, het beste wachten tot het sjabloon is verwijderd alvorens het artikel te bewerken. Zie Wikipedia:Werk in uitvoering. ;wmb : wat mij betreft. ;WP, wp : Wikipedia. ;woordenboek : Wikipedia is geen ~: Argument dat wordt gebruikt om beginnetjes waarvan men vindt dat ze slechts een woordenboekdefinitie geven, te verwijderen. Zie: Wikipedia:Woordenboekdefinitie. ;wijz : Wijziging, een link die aangeeft wat de verschillen zijn tussen twee versies van een artikel. ;ws : Zie: waarschuwing. X ;xlink : Zie: externe link. ;Xwiu : Zie: wiu. Z ;zandbak : Een speciale pagina waarop mensen allerlei dingen kunnen uitproberen zonder daar iemand mee te storen, zoals positionering van illustraties, het aanbrengen van interwiki's en het structureren van tekst. De zandbak bevindt zich op Wikipedia:Zandbak. ;zb : Een sjabloon waarmee iemand kan worden gewezen op het bestaan van de zandbak. ;zelfpromotie : Het schrijven van, of bijdragen aan, een artikel over jezelf. Dit wordt als ongewenst beschouwd. Terminologie Categorie:Wikipedia:Terminologie